Offspring Of The Silver Warrior
by jokay927
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs has his hands full with his Twins and half Luzardian Lover...along with being the most famous person on the Planet! A fame that he could really do without Second in Lizards And Collars
1. The Premier

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chap Summery; Jethro, Kalick and the Family go to the Premier of 'The Silver Warrior' film

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro rolls his eyes at the anxious clicking sound and gently takes his Twins back from Ziva and Kate, chuckling as they both latch onto him and he shakes his head as they nuzzle his chest "Not yet little ones"  
Kalick turns from looking out of the window of the limo and frowns "They are not happy with being outside...you shouldn't have brought them out while they are so young and vulnerable!"  
He lets out a sigh as he strokes his childrens back while going over the same conversation they have had since receiving the invite "They are eighteen months now...a year and a half! I can't stay indoors any longer!"  
A deep growl resonates from his chest "Luzardians don't leave their Nests until the Offspring is five years old! And when the female is fertile once more"  
Jethro answers with a growl of his own "I'm NOT Luzardian! And our children are three-quarters Human" he glances down as the clicking noise increases in volume and sighs as he gently tightens his hold, attempting to calm his Twins down  
-No like shout!-  
*Not nice*  
Jethro chuckles as he leans down to gently nuzzle their soft hair (Sorry...Dadzoy was being annoying! Daddy had no choice but to shout)  
Zalena turns and glares at Kalick *Dadzoy! Stop annoying Daddy* with that she nuzzles along her Fathers chest  
Kalick huffs and glares at Jethro before folding his arms and glaring out of the window "Not fair...three against one!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he gazes at his pissed Lover "You are so childish sometimes!" with that he turns to spot Kate, Ziva and Abs looking at them with confused expressions on their faces. He huffs and shrugs "Speaking in thoughts" they nod and accept his answer just as the limo stops.  
Abby bounces in her seat as Ziva and Kate leave first before turning to Jethro "Can I take Zalena?"  
He glances down at a panicked click and sighs as he shakes his head "Afraid not Abs...they're rather clingy at the mo" he spots the hurt look and leans forward to peck her cheek "Once we're Home, you can have a cuddle"  
She instantly brightens and kisses him back before leaving.  
A chuckle escapes as he goes to follow but stops as a hand grabs his jacket  
"Let me go first"  
Jethro huffs as Kalick leaves and shakes his head as he goes to leave...only to grunt as he hits an invisible barrier. He goes to scold his Lover only to pause as he notices both Twins have suddenly gone quiet and as he glances down both refuse to make eye contact. He slits his blue eyes "Remove the barrier and let me out"  
Simon clings harder and shakes his head -No...it scary!-  
Zalena nods *Noisy! No like!*  
He shakes his head "Hey...I won't let anything happen to either of you! So...let me out"  
They turn to one another and click to each other before nodding.  
He feels the barrier disappearing and sighs as he leaves the limo...and is instantly blinded by the flashing lights of cameras.

Kalick lets out a nervous growl as he senses his Offsprings fear and moves closer before wrapping his arms around Jethro from behind +I don't like it! I want to leave!+  
Jethro rolls his eyes before wincing as Zalena and Simon tighten their hold until his ribs creak (Shit! They take after Kalick in that aspect!). He slits his eyes at the blinding flashes and ignores the calling of his name and the calls for him to move closer so they can get photos of his children. He looks around and smiles as he spots Mark Harmon before walking over to greet him.  
Mark looks up as the screams get louder and smirks as he spots the Silver Warrior with Kalick and children walking up to him. He waits until they get closer before greeting them "I'm Glad you came to the Premier of the show! I...I didn't think you would"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "If it was up to Tony, I would still be indoors!" he glances over his shoulder at the man in question and chuckles at the narrow eyed glare before turning back to the Actor "It's a bigger turn out than I thought it was going to be"  
Mark goes to answer, only to turn at a touch on his shoulder and smirks as Michael answers for him  
"Word got out that you were invited...next thing we knew, we needed to get more Security and suddenly had more people wanting to come to the Premier!"  
Jethro chuckles but quietens at the sound of anxious clicking before huffing "Lets head inside? The Twins don't like being outside with the noise and lights..."  
Michael pouts and holds out his hands "Can't I have a cuddle?"  
He cringes as both kids tighten their hold until his ribs creak "I don't think so...they're rather clingy at the mo"  
Michael rolls his eyes and goes to pick up Zalena...only to still at a high pitched squeal before he is suddenly flown backwards by an invisible force hitting him square in the chest.  
Jethro scowls and glances down "Zalena! There was no need for that!" then he turns to Simon "And that goes for you too Simon!" he huffs at the sound of angry clicks and shakes his head as he walks over to a stunned Michael "You ok?"  
Michael looks up and gives him a shaky nod "Y-Yeah"  
Mark rolls his eyes as he helps his friend to stand "Lets head inside"  
Jethro nods and follows them inside, chuckling as he feels Kalick pressing against his back.

Kalick slits his eyes and jerks his head, tugging Jethro closer to him before taking a seat at the back with the Family, Jack on Jethros other side while he sits inbetween his Mate and Duck.  
He rolls his eyes as he feels Kalick placing a hand on his thigh while a slight buzzing sound begins in his head. A huff escapes his chest as he makes himself comfortable before unbuttoning his shirt and smiles as Zalena and Simon instantly latch on and feed.  
Kalick smirks and leans forward, nuzzling Jethro along the Mate Collar "I am Sorry for questioning you earlier...I also seem to say the wrong thing of late"  
Jethro smirks while shaking his head "No Kalick, you just don't listen to your Human side" he shrugs "Being on Earth and living here is different than living on the Ship...or on your Luzardian Home Planet"  
"Kalankica"  
He pauses and frowns "Seriously?"  
He smirks and nods "Yeah"  
Jethro chuckles and kisses his cheek "I love you for who you are! Possessiveness and all"  
Kalick gives him a dazzling smile and takes his lips in a kiss, only to chuckle and release him at the echoing sound of annoyed clicks "I think they want to feed in peace, lets continue this later" with that he returns his gaze to the screen while continuing to rest his hand on Jethros thigh  
A soft smile crosses his face as he watches the way their children begin to doze as they feed.  
The lights slowly fade out and the screen flickers as the show begins.


	2. Death?

Kalick sees something that freaks him out

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro starts awake at the sound of a deep growl and frowns as he blinks at the flashing lights while trying to remember where he is. He jumps at a touch on his shoulder and turns to spot his Dad looking past him with wide eyes, as he follows the in the direction Jack is looking...his own eyes widen in shock as he spots Kalick staring at the flashing screen with his elongated teeth. He shakes himself out of his shock and hands the Twins over "Take them"  
Jack nods and comforts the children as they make upset clicking noises between themselves.  
Once sure the Twins shall be ok, he turns to his Mate and gently shakes his shoulder "Tony? Kalick?" as he gets no answer, he frowns and turns to the screen...only to wince at the sight of Mark dying on the screen (Shit! You forgot to warn him!) with that he gets up and sits in his lap while running his hands down the frozen muscles "It's fiction...It's not me"  
Kalick twitches as a voice breaks through his horror and he pushes it away as he focuses on the screen that shows his Mates death.  
Jethro yelps as he feels a force pushing him away and he grabs Kalicks shirt before tugging himself back into the tense mans lap. He huffs as he warily gazes at the deadly teeth and sighs as he presses his chest flush against him, while nuzzling along his neck as he tries to snap him out of it.  
He growls as he feels a body pressing against him but freezes as, on screen, Jethro dies...he snaps and turns his head, sinking his teeth deep into the neck of the man on his lap. Only to jerk in shock as he recognises the taste and draws back to gaze into the ice blue eyes "You're...you're alive!?"  
He rolls his eyes "No kidding" he lifts his arm and touches his bleeding neck.  
Kalick winces and gently pulls back his shirt before licking clean the wound before crushing him against his chest "You...you died?"  
Jethro closes his eyes with a groan as he is bombarded with images of Marks death scene on screen and lifts a hand to rub the side of his head "Stop...stop with the images" the pressure within his skull disappears and he sighs in relief before going limp.  
He cocks his head to one side and leans down while taking a deep breath, breathing in the sweet Scent of his Mate. He nuzzles the blooded shirt and slits his eyes, smirking as he feels Jethros jeans becoming loose and slips his hand inside.  
He jumps at the feeling of Kalicks hand touching his rear and huffs as he relaxes into the touch (Make sure that we aren't noticed)  
+So...no sex?+  
A chuckle escapes his chest "At Home we can reconnect...but not here"  
He growls at being denied, but quietens as he removes his hand and licks his fingers before slipping it back inside the Warriors jeans.  
Jethro grunts as a slick digit slips inside him and he huffs as he allows Tony to have his way.

A frown crosses his face as he feels a dampness on his neck, he turns to look...and shakes his head as he spots the tears rolling down Kalicks face  
"I...I don't want you to leave me"  
He reaches up and slowly wipes away the tears "I'm not dying...I didn't die"  
He removes his hand and wraps him up into a tight hug "But...how is it fiction? It's the story of what happened when you left Earth? When we met and went to the stars...we were invaded just like what I saw on screen...and you were taken!"  
Jethro sighs as he presses closer "Kalick...its Fiction based on my Life...I'm not dead, I am here in your arms"  
He looks down and sniffs before suddenly taking his lips in a passionate...bordering on desperate kiss.  
He grunts at the onslaught and pulls back "Calm down! I am NOT dead! I did NOT die!"  
Kalick growls but flinches as he is delivered a headslap. He lowers his gaze as he quietly states "I never thought about you dying before..."  
Jethro rolls his eyes and gently kisses him "We shall have this talk later" with that he goes to removes himself from Kalicks lap to retake his seat...but is stopped when strong arms wrap themselves around his waist  
"Don't!"  
A sigh escapes his chest as he leans back against his Mate and enjoys the last part of the show.

+NCIS+

Kalick waits until Jethro passes their Offspring to Abby, before pouncing on him. As he feels the body tense, he slits his eyes +You promised!+  
Jethro huffs and nods before turning to glance at everyone "Tony needs some time with me...I forgot to mention Marks death scene"  
They all cringe and Jack shakes his head "Leroy, you should have warned him"  
After rolling his eyes, he allows Kalick to lift him up and he relaxes within the hold, no longer embarrassed about the way his Mate acts, as he is taken upstairs.

A yelp escapes his chest as he is suddenly dropped onto their bed and he glares up at his Lover before a playful smirk crosses his face.  
Kalick goes to pounce...only to cock his head to oneside at the smirk. He watches with darkening eyes as Jethro flexes his hips in an provocative manner and he groans in arousal as his Mate strips.  
Jethro chuckles at the look and once naked, he turns and shows him what he did before leaving the Premier.  
A painful groan resonates through his chest as he spots the base of the sex toy he brought, pressed against Jethros entrance. He lifts a hand and hesitantly strokes down Jethros spine until he reaches the base of the green toy "When? How...?"  
Jethro growls in arousal and pushes back against the hand "Did it before we left the Premier...you didn't know as...as I have learnt how to hide things within my...my mind" he tenses before crying out in pleasure as the toy is twisted within him.  
Kalick slits his eyes as he searches within the Warriors memory...a whimper escapes his throat as he watches his Mate stretching himself before inserting the toy. His mind snaps back to the present as he feels Jethro pull away, but calms as he watches him attacking his trousers.  
Jethro growls in delight as he tugs down Kalicks trousers and boxers to reveal his prize. He glances up and lifts a hand to stroke his chin "Open up?"  
A soft smile crosses his face and he does as told. He sucks the fingers into his mouth and wraps his tongue around the digits while kicking off his trousers and widening his stance +This is another of those fantasy things I had+  
Jethro smirks (Yup, I even have the hat under my pillow) with that he swallows him whole at the same time he slips a slick finger inside him.  
Kalick growls and jerks his hips forward...only to wince as teeth threaten to bite +Sorry+  
He rolls his eyes and continues to stretch him open "You want to 'ride' this Marine?"  
A whine of arousal escapes his throat and he watches through darken green eyes as his Lover grabs the white cap along with the beige shirt. His arousal spikes as he watches him put on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, while placing on the cap  
"You're meant to take off your cover indoors...but we shall ignore that fact for tonight!" he shimmys back, being careful of the plug within him, as he rests against the headboard and wipes the excess spit along his cock "So...Officer, what shall it be?"  
Kalick whines and scrambles over, quickly getting into Jethros lap and sinks down onto the hard cock.

Once seated, he begins a hard pace and practically slams Jethro back into the wall.  
Jethro cringes as his head hits the wall and the strong legs squeeze his hips. He wraps his arms around his Mate "Stop!"  
Kalick pants and growls...but does as he is told "Why?"  
He glances up and shakes his head "Tony...you are stronger than me" with that he shrugs "If you continued, you may have crushed my pelvis within your grip" at the his Lover flinches, he lifts a hand and tugs him down for a kiss "I like it rough...but just remember that I am only human"  
He nods and slowly begins to rock once more. A yelp escapes his chest as his hard cock is slapped  
"Don't you dare treat me like glass either!"  
Kalick gives him an apologetic smile and picks up the pace, while groaning in arousal as a hand takes him in a tight fist. He glances down "Soon...?"  
Jethro nods and flexes his his to meet him "Now?"  
A roar resonates through his chest as he splatters his Mates chest at the same time he gets filled from within.  
Jethro grunts in shock as Kalick orgasms and flinches as the barb cuts his thumb but tips his head back to scream out his own climax as his Lovers internal muscles clamp, almost painfully, over his hard cock. Once finished, he falls back against the headboard and chuckles as Kalick hits the wall.  
Tony sighs as his hand goes through the wall and shakes his head "I don't think I'll ever remember that there is no longer a cleaning panel" as he doesn't get an answer, he glances down and smiles at his sleeping Warrior. He shakes his head and gets off him before gently turning him over and removing the green toy from within him. A smile crosses his face as he gazes at the toy +I can't believe I never knew he was wearing it+ with that he chucks it towards the Bathroom and curls up around his Mate. He slits his eyes as he uses his power to clean the toy under the tap and yawns as he tugs up the duvet "I won't let you die...you shall be with me forever!" a shiver runs through his body as he remembers the scene where Jethro died and growls as he uses his mind, to send out a warning that if anyone dares to hurt his Mate...he shall rip out their throats! With that he yawns and slips into Jethros dream as he drifts off into a troubled sleep.


	3. Jack

Jethro is pissed and Kalick is confused...but Jack comes to the rescue!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro runs a hand through his hair in frustration as his Mate refuses to let him leave the house. He glares at the half-Luzardian and shakes his head in annoyance "We have discussed this Kalick! I am returning to Work, but on desk duty only" he would prefer to be back on field duty...but he knows the risk it shall create, as people would cause crimes just to meet 'The Silver Warrior', a sigh escapes his chest as he walks over to his tense Mate "Come on Kalick...Tony? I am bored!" he gently strokes his Mates cheek "I know that you fear for me...but I am not a Luzardian female"  
Kalick growls before tugging his Mate into his lap and nuzzling the Mate Collar "I don't like the idea of you being separated from our Offspring! They still need your milk!"  
He folds his arms over his chest "And they will...Abby got that breast pump thingy" he slits his eyes as he feels Kalicks arousal and shakes his head to remove the erotic thought that creeps into his mind "You need bleach to clean out the dirt within your head!" at the innocent look, he rolls his eyes "No! I will not let you tie me to the bed while you 'pump' me...I am not a cow"  
Kalick frowns "A cow?" he searches through his Mates mind and pauses at an image of a black and white creature +Why would I get you confused with that? You look nothing like it+  
Jethro rolls his eyes "It produces milk..." he shakes his head "We are getting off tract here!"  
Tony chuckles as he nuzzles along the Mate Collar "But seriously...why can't you stay here? In the Nest with our young?"  
Jethro leans back against the strong chest "I'm getting bored...I need something to focus my mind...something to make me feel important once more..."  
He frowns and tightens his arms around his waist "You are important! You are the Mother of our Offspring!"  
Jethro huffs and rolls his eyes as he growls "Thanks...I'm 'happy' you see me that way!" with that he tugs himself out of the hold before storming down into the Basement.  
Kalick cocks his head to one side as he watches him go and flinches at the slam of the door +What did I say?+

+NCIS+

Jack sighs as he hears the slamming of the door and shakes his head as he calms down the little ones "Hey, shh...everythings ok"  
Zelena looks up with wet eyes *Daddy not happy...Dadzoys fault!*  
Simon nods and lifts a small hand to wipe at his eyes -Dadzoy doesn't mean it!-  
Jack sighs as he watches the Twins glare at one another and shakes his head as he heads to the fridge to get the milk "Now...I know this is new to you both, but Leroy wants you to try it"  
They both glare at the bottle  
*Don't want!*  
-Want Daddy!-  
He rolls his eyes and gently picks them both up before walking into the Livingroom, pausing as he spots a confused Kalick, but continues to the sofa.  
Kalick looks up and smiles at the sight of the old man "Hey Jack"  
Jack nods in greeting before sitting down and passes the bottles over "Just give it a go"  
Simon sniffs the teat of the bottle and glances at his Father before taking a cautious sip...only to let out an excited clicking noise -It's Daddy!-  
Zalena returns the clicking noise with a curious one of her own before taking a sip of her own bottle and smiles as she greedily sucks at it *It is Daddy!*  
Jack chuckles and cradles them in his arms.

Once the Twins are settled, he turns to the other man "Now, Kalick...what were you and Leroy arguing about?"  
Kalick huffs and folds his arms across his chest "I don't understand why he needs to leave the Nest! He is still lactating and Luzardians stay within the Nest until the Offspring are five years old...and only when the females are fertile once more!"  
He rolls his eyes "Kalick...Tony, Leroy isn't a Luzardian...or a female! He already feels demasculated from getting pregnant and producing milk...he needs something to focus his mind and...well, Work does that for him"  
Kalick frowns "Demasculated? Is...is that way he refuses to let me 'Top' him of late? The need to prove himself as male!?"  
Jack shrugs "You'll have to talk to him about that detail, but I know he is feeling less like a man of late"  
A sigh escapes his chest "That explains why he stormed off..." at the frown, he explains "I referred to him as the 'Mother' of our Children"  
He cringes "Ah...that would have explained it" he sighs and shakes his head "Go and sort it out...and let him return to Work" he holds up a hand as he goes to interrupt "No, let him return...maybe just part time, but let him have something else to focus on"  
Kalick sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Ok...ok, just part time though!" at the mans nod, he smiles and kisses his cheek before heading away to speak to his Mate.  
Jack watches him go and shakes his head as he leans back into his chair "Stubborn idiots" he glances don't at the soft clicking of agreement and chuckles as he cuddles his Grandchildren.

+NCIS+

Kalick pauses at the top of the stairs and sighs as he notes the angry set of the Warriors shoulders. He shakes his head and descends the stair "Jethro? Jethro...I wish to apologise for what I said"  
Jethro glares at him with flinty blue eyes "What part exactly!?"  
He huffs and walks over before tugging him into a hug +I should have noticed that you weren't happy...I should have noticed before Jack told me!+  
He sighs and returns the hug "Doe this...this mean that I can go back to Work?" he pulls back and looks into the green eyes of the man he loves  
Kalick nods "Yes, I shall let you go...but only part time? As the Twins need you...and I need you to be with them"  
Jethro relaxes against him "Deal...I'll only go in three days a week" with that he leans forward and gently kisses him "Thank-You" he pulls away and glances at the big empty space before cocking his head to one side "I...I think I'd like to build a boat down here" he turns to his Mate with a small smile "We never got a chance to build one together on your Ship"  
A frown crosses his face as he looks around "How will you get it out?" at the shrug, his confusion triples "I don't understand...?"  
Jethro chuckles as he walks over and lifts a hand to stroke his Mates cheek "It's the building and the time spent making it that I enjoy" a sigh escapes his chest as he lowers his gaze "Also...I know it sounds stupid...but it'll make me feel more...more 'manly' for doing it"  
Kalick rolls his eyes before crowding him against the wall, licking and nibbling against the bared throat while cupping the hard cock that presses against Jethros slacks "You ARE male! Completely male!" to prove his point, he pulls down his Mates trousers before sinking to his knees.  
His blues eyes turn black with arousal as he gazes at his Lover, a groan escaping his throat as Kalick nuzzles his groin and he feels his cock beginning to leak.  
Kalick smirks at the sound and opens his mouth to inhale the pure musky, male, Scent of his Mate. He spreads his knees and opens his own jeans, freeing his hard cock before mouthing Jethro through the wet boxers.  
Jethro yelps and jerks his hips in delight. He lifts a hand and softly strokes the brunette hair "I love you Kalick Luzin...Antony Michael DiNozzo"  
He looks up at the mention of his Human name and smiles before tugging down the boxers and swallowing him whole. His hands quickly hold his Mate up as he begins bobbing up and down, licking and suckling until he is rewarded with his Mates salty essence...grunting as his own cock splatters the floor, and the wall, with his own climax. He gently pulls back and licks him clean.  
Jethro gives him a sated smile as he is redressed and chuckles as he is lifted into the air before floating upstairs while Kalick tidies up the mess "See you upstairs then?"  
He nods and slits his as he places his Mate on the sofa next to Jack before cleaning the wall and floor +Seriously...we need a cleaning panel!+. Once down he gazes at the empty space and flicks through his own memories...smiling as he recalls the first time his Mate 'Topped', during the shared dream on the Boat in the dream Basement "Yes...I would like a repeat!" with that he turns tail and runs up the stairs to join his Mate.


End file.
